


The stars

by WolfKomoki



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Six months after being trapped in the Speedforce, Barry ends up in New York and is found by Kurt and Blaine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Glee is owned by Fox. The Flash is owned by The CW. In this fic, Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen are the same person.

         Kurt and Blaine were sitting on their couch when they heard a very strange noise outside. Curious as to what it was, they both walk outside to see Sebastian Smythe standing there. Kurt's face turned red when he realized that he was standing there, butt naked.

         "Oh my God Blaine! Get him some clothes!" He exclaims. Blaine runs inside and goes to fetch some clothes that would fit. After managing to get Sebastian dressed, Blaine pulled him inside. Sebastian's hair was a mess, and he had facial hair. Well, that was new.

         "Sebastian?" Kurt asks with confusion. Sebastian looks at them.

         "Nora shouldn't be here." He states. They both blink. Um… who?

         "Sebastian, you're okay. I don't know what happened to you, but you're okay now." Blaine informs.

         "Your honor, I'm innocent. I didn't do this. I didn't kill anyone!" Sebastian shouts. Kurt and Blaine just stare in confusion. Why was he talking like he'd been accused of murder?

         "Can you hear the stars, singing? Rhyming, chiming, timing, every hour. Every minute!" Sebastian says as he covers his ears. Blaine and Kurt had no idea of what the hell was going on right now.

         "You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger, but that's not true! What really happened that night?" Sebastian shouts, pointing to Kurt.

         "Whoa there, Sebastian?" Kurt asks, still not sure of what the hell he was babbling about.

         "Stars melting like ice cream, dream, gleam. Nothing seems-Nora shouldn't be here!" He shouts. Blaine decides to try something.

         "Sebastian, who's Nora? Why shouldn't she be here?" He asks.

         "It's a whole new way of looking at physics.

It will change the way that we think about everything, from a single atom to an entire galaxy." Sebastian smiles.

         "God!" He shouts, which causes Blaine and Kurt to jump.

         "Stars so loud! Loud, cloud, proud." He moans, clutching his ears. Kurt frowns. What the hell was wrong with him? They blink when he starts sobbing.

         "Dad and I are both okay. We're gonna be fine." Sebastian sobs. Immediately he's calm as he gets closer to Blaine.

         "I'm not sure I'm like you, Oliver." Sebastian says. Blaine blinks.

         "Seb?" He asks with concern.

         "Too soon I think. Maybe later." Sebastian protests.

         "Sebastian, do you know where you are?" Kurt asks.

         "No thank you, I'm not hungry." Sebastian says. Kurt sighs. That would be a _no_.

         "Can you hear us?" Blaine asks.

         "He didn't do those things. He didn't hurt my mom. I was there that night. There was a man, plan. No plan." Sebastian panics.

         "Sebastian? Can you hear me?" Kurt asks.

         "I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today, play, way, no way! Highway, byway!" Sebastian shouts. He was starting to become distressed.

         "You said the stars are melting?" Kurt asks, trying to get through to him.

         "No, they're singing. No, no! There was a man! A man in yellow! My dad didn't do those things! I saw!" Sebastian shouts.

         "We're gonna need more diapers." He giggles. Suddenly he's frantically searching around the house for something he can draw with, and draw on. Blaine and Kurt watched their friend with sadness. Sebastian was gone. What if this was all that was left? Sebastian eventually finds the pen and paper, and that's when he sits on the couch, quietly writing in a language that neither of them recognized.

         "Blaine, what the hell is wrong with him?" Kurt asks.

"I dunno. Maybe he's assigning the wrong definition to words or…" Blaine's voice trails off.

         "What Blaine?" Kurt asks.

         "As crazy as this is, he is showing signs of Dementia." Blaine frowns.

         "Dementia? How the hell would he have Dementia?" Kurt asks.

         "I don't know. Maybe it's not that." Blaine shrugs. Sebastian continues to scribble in the unknown language.

         "What if… something happened to him and this is his mind's way of coping?" Kurt asks. Sebastian blinks when he hears strange voices.

"I don't think this is my house." He realizes. Blaine and Kurt blink. He'd heard them.

         "Sebastian?" Kurt asks.

         "Blaine, Kurt. This is New York… tick tick tick. Stars are singing. Rhyming chiming every hour, every minute." Sebastian babbles. Blaine sighs.

"Well, that proves that he's still in there somewhere. He was lucid for a few seconds." Blaine says.

         "So how do we get him back?" Kurt asks. Blaine frowns.

         "I don't know. It would help if I could understand that language he keeps writing in." He sighs.

         "And it would help if we understood what he was babbling about." Kurt adds. Sebastian continues drawing the symbols.

         "Doesn't make sense. No. Too much. Too much." He mutters. Blaine decides to sit next to him.

         "Hey. Can you tell me what those symbols are about?" He asks, hoping that he could get through to him again.

         "Too much. Too much. Don't understand. No. Need to figure this out." Sebastian babbles. Blaine sighs.

         "What does all of this mean?" He asks, pointing to the symbols.

         "Don't understand, no. Doesn't make sense. No." Sebastian mutters. Finally, he'd stopped drawing the symbols.

         "Tired. Want to sleep now." He says.

         "Okay, come on." Blaine says as he leads him to the guest room. When he gets there, he helps change Sebastian into some night clothes. After that, he helps him in the bed, slowly tucking him in as Sebastian slowly closes his eyes. Blaine sighs. He really, really hopes that this isn't dementia. Schizophasia he could come back from, but dementia? The only thing that could bring him back from that is a miracle. Blaine reaches into his drawer for a nightlight, a force of habit he never really got rid of after all these years. He always knew that having one in the room was a comfort for Sebastian. Without it, he'd wake up screaming in his sleep. Slowly, he puts a light bulb in the nightlight, plugging it into the wall as he turns it on.

         "Goodnight Sebastian." He greets as he gently kisses his forehead. After that, he returns to his and Kurt's room, slowly getting in his own bed so he could sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

         When Barry opened his eyes the next morning, he was overwhelmed. Images were flashing in his mind, and they had no structure. He couldn’t determine what was past, present, or future. He stares up at the ceiling, watching as the images play out in his mind. He’s lying there, completely still as he watches the chaotic images. When he was in the speed force, he was watching his entire life out of sync, and here he was, seeing his life out of sync again. Kurt was the first one to wake up a couple hours later, and that’s when he goes into Barry’s room to see him staring blankly at the ceiling.

         “Sebastian?” Kurt asks. Sebastian continues to stare up at the ceiling, showing no indication that he was aware of Kurt’s presence.

         “Sebastian?” Kurt calls as he gets closer. He frowns when Sebastian still didn’t acknowledge him. Sebastian was worse off than yesterday. At least yesterday he was _speaking_ , even if it was nonsensical. Now he’s practically catatonic.

         “Hey, Sebastian? It’s Kurt. Can you _look_ at me?” Kurt asks. Sebastian still doesn’t respond. Kurt frowns and sits on the bed next to him.

         “You’re okay. You’re here, with me. I don’t know what’s going on in there, but you’re _safe_ , you hear me?” He informs, trying his best to ground Sebastian. Kurt didn’t have any experience with someone that’s catatonic. What was he supposed to do? He sighs and grabs Sebastian’s hand.

         “Hey, I don’t know what’s going on with you right now, but _I’m here_ , okay? You’re alright, you’re safe, okay?” Kurt repeats. It had honestly become a mantra at this point. Kurt sighs and wraps Sebastian with the blankets desperately trying to ground him.

         “Hey, I’m gonna go get Blaine, okay?” Kurt informs, not that he expected to get an answer. He sighs as he returns to his and Blaine’s room.

         “Blaine, wake up.” Kurt calls, gently shaking his shoulders. Blaine grumbles in his sleep.

         “Blaine. Sebastian’s awake.” Kurt informs. Blaine was up in seconds, slowly putting on a shirt as he walks towards the guestroom. Kurt frowns and grabs his arm.

         “ _Wait_ , before you go in there, you should know that he’s catatonic.” Kurt warns.

         “He’s… _what_?” Blaine asks.

         “He’s been staring blankly at the ceiling, but he doesn’t respond to anything. No external stimuli.” Kurt explains. Blaine nods as Kurt lets him go. When he gets to the guest room, Sebastian was staring at the wall this time. Blaine decides to sit next to him.

         “Hey Seb. Do you think you can look at us?” Blaine asks. Barry is vaguely aware that someone is speaking to him. He’s still trapped in his memories. That voice sounds familiar, but he can’t quite place a name. He’s aware that something heavy is wrapped around him. _A blanket_. His mind supplies.

         “You know when we didn’t talk after you graduated, I’d wondered where you’d gone. I tried searching for you, but it’s like you’d fallen off the face of the Earth.” Blaine informs. Barry continued to listen to the familiar voice speaking to him. It was ten minutes later when Kurt comes in with some food for all of them.

         “Hey Blaine. I brought food.” Kurt says. Blaine frowns and grabs Sebastian’s arm.

         “Hey, can you try to eat something? _Please_?” Blaine pleads. Barry slowly blinks. _Blaine!_ That’s the name of the voice!

         “The stars are melting.” Barry says.

         “Hey, welcome back buddy, well, sort of.” Blaine says as he helps him sit up. Kurt hands him the food and Sebastian stares at it.

         “This isn’t enough. I have to eat ten thousand calories a day.” He informs. They both blinked.

         “Um, okay.” Kurt says as he goes to get more food. His eyes were lucid at the moment. Kurt returns with three bowls of the food he’d made. Barry downs the food in seconds and that’s when they cracked up.

         “Okay, how are you not fat Sebastian?” Kurt laughs.

         “My name is actually Barry and—rhyming, chiming, every hour, every minute.” Barry babbles. They both sigh. Well, at least they got to talk to him for a little bit.

         “Wait, if his name is Barry, then maybe we could find out a little more about his past. Maybe figure out who Nora is.” Kurt suggests.

         “Should we really be _doing that_?” Blaine asks.

         “No, but we may have to if we can’t figure out what’s wrong with him.” Kurt answers. Blaine sighs and gets out his phone, googling the name Barry Smythe. Blaine’s eyes widened when he comes across an old news article about Henry Allen being accused of killing his wife Nora Allen in cold blood when Sebastian—or Barry rather, was eleven.

         “Okay, so I’m guessing that this Nora person is his mom.” Blaine says.

         “Are you telling me that Sebastian Smythe doesn’t _exist_?” Kurt asks. Blaine shrugs and continues digging. Eventually he finds out that Richard Smythe is Barry’s adoptive father, and that Barry had agreed to change his name to Sebastian to hide his identity. He’d also found out that Richard is divorced, and that his ex-wife was named Charlotte Dupuis-Smythe-Roux and that she lives in Paris.

         “Makes sense. He had to have someone to live with when he was in Paris.” Blaine mutters.

         “That’s probably why he hasn’t been responding to us too much, he’s used to the name Barry.” Kurt realizes.

         “Yeah, but it’s going to be hard for me to start calling him Barry when I’ve known him as Sebastian for years.” Blaine sighs.

         “I know it is, but Blaine _maybe this can help_.” Kurt insists. They blink when Barry starts searching around the room again.

         “Oh no. He wants to draw the symbols again.” Blaine realizes.

         “I got it.” Kurt says as he goes to fetch a pen and paper. Once he did that he hands it to Barry.

         “Here. You can draw on the papers.” Kurt informs as Barry sits on the couch, frantically scribbling out the symbols again.


End file.
